This invention relates to an ink supply assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to an ink supply assembly for supplying ink to an elongate printhead.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided an ink supply assembly for supplying ink to an elongate printhead that includes at least one printhead chip, the assembly comprising
an ink reservoir that defines a number of channels, each channel being configured to contain an ink of a particular color, the ink reservoir having a number of sets of filling formations, each filling formation of each set being in fluid communication with a respective channel; and
ink supply devices that each comprise
a molding of a settable material, the molding being a two-shot molding having a first part of a first material and a second part of a second material, wherein the first part comprises a plurality of collars of a hydrophobic, elastomeric compound which are configured to be sealingly and releasably engageable with respective ink filling formations of each set of the filling formations of the ink reservoir, and the second part defines a number of ink chambers, each ink chamber being configured to contain ink of a particular color and being in fluid communication with a respective ink channel of one ink reservoir via one collar.
The ink reservoir may be elongate to span a printing area. The ink supply devices may be configured to be positioned side-by-side along the ink reservoir, in a modular fashion.
Each ink supply device may include a printhead chip and a tape automated bond (TAB) film connected to the printhead chip to drive the printhead chip. The printhead chip may be positioned so that, when the ink supply devices are positioned on the reservoir, the printhead chips define an array that spans the print area.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided an ink supply device for supplying ink to an elongate printhead that includes at least one printhead chip, from a reservoir, each reservoir defining a number of channels, each channel being configured to contain an ink of a particular color, and each ink reservoir having a number of sets of filling formations, each filling formation of each set being in fluid communication with a respective channel, the device comprising
a molding of a settable material, the molding being a two-shot molding having a first part of a first material and a second part of a second material, wherein the first part comprises a plurality of collars of a hydrophobic, elastomeric compound which are configured to be sealingly and releasably engageable with respective ink filling formations of said ink reservoirs, and the second part defines a number of ink chambers, each ink chamber being configured to contain ink of a particular color and being in fluid communication with a respective ink channel of the ink reservoir via one collar.